


I found your dog

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Camila sees the missing dog sign one minute and doesn't think about much else that day





	I found your dog

Camila was on her way to work when she saw the sign. 

She'd just stopped at her favorite coffee shop and was balancing her phone, her coffee, and trying to shove her change into her purse when she'd seen it. 

"LOST DOG," was what caught her attention in bold at the top with a picture of a dachshund below it. She cooed, out loud probably, when she saw the picture, a thin little hot dog dog with puppy dog eyes (well duh) and a dog smile on his cute little puppy dog face. 

Camila doesn't think twice before turning and beginning her search for the pupper in the park across the street. 

It's a big park, and by the time she's gotten done with the main entrance area she's decided to call her boss and fake a cough, feigning sick and grab a copy of the paper (there's like two hundred of them around the park Camila notices) so she can have more information on the missing puppy. 

His name is Dash, she gets that much form it as well as a phone number, a street address, and the owner's name, Lauren Jauregui. 

The first park is pretty empty too, once she spends two hours making sure of that though she decides maybe she can buy some treats to shake and lure him out. 

That's what she uses during the second park that's a five minute drive in no traffic from the first. She keeps her eyes on the lookout while she walks there, but she figures he'd more likely be in a park area. 

She holds the flier up to anyone she passes and asks if they've seen the dog, and shakes a box of dog treats around any bushes, but she again, comes up empty. 

She only realizes she's wasted like three and a half hours looking, okay actually four hours but whatever when she feels her stomach grumbling and decides a lunch break is fair, but as soon as she's done she gets back on her feet for another park. 

She kind of wishes she'd driven to work that day so she could get to the parks quicker, but then again she wouldn't be able to scan the streets more easily that way. Plus then she might've like, not seen the dog sign at all and that would've been almost as shameful as the worst shame ever. 

She's spent ten hours, visiting and revisiting parks, walking up and down the same streets, doing whatever she can before she finally remembers a park she hadn't checked yet. 

It was in a weird area. I mean, who puts a children's playground in a neighborhood full of old people, right? Like maybe for their grandchildren but that's a waste of city money if Camila thinks about how many parks there already were before this one was built. 

Nonetheless, she finds herself making the long walk and scanning the sidewalks for the pup, and damn her to hell and back, but what do you know, the doggo is waiting for her. 

She sees the kid first. He's maybe eight years old and he's leaning under a park bench checking behind his back to make sure nobody is looking at him. When he meets Camila's eyes his go wide and he bolts up, running to join his friends again. 

Then she sees him, Dash doggy. 

He's curled up under the bench, cute as fuck and... eating a bagel with cream cheese? 

"Dash," Camila calls as she slowly approaches not wanting to scare him off. "Here boy, here Dash, c'mere puppy," she calls softly until she's sleazing down in front of the bench. 

He's surprisingly chill and once he recognizes his own name, crawls out and allows her to carefully pick him up. 

"Hmm," she hums once she's walking, holding him in one arm and the bagel for him to finish up in the other, "easier than I thought," she notes, as if she hadn't just spent her whole day looking. 

The address is about the minutes away since it's almost nine o'clock and there's no traffic, and when Camila pulls up to a small neighborhood house with a chipped paint blue door, and a cosy feel she doesn't know what to expect. 

She definitely didn't expect to knock and be greeted by a model. 

"Oh my god, Dash!" The girl (angel Camila corrects in her head) squeals as soon as the door opens and her eyes drop down to the dog in Camila's arms. She's holding him out, carefully so his back doesn't swing and she's glad she does because the raven haired girl is flying at them and pulling the dog into her own arms fem Camila's as soon as she does. 

"I missed you so much baby," the girl coos, burying her face into her dog, who's happily wagging his tail and trying to lick her face while she rejoices. "Never do something like that again Mr., you scared me."

Camila knows she shouldn't just leave, but after a minute of smiling as they embrace each other, instead of smiling on she decides it's a little creepy and although reluctant to break the moment, clears her throat. 

"Hi, umm I found your dog," she starts once the eyes focus on her - and, nice start Camila, as if she didn't notice that already. 

"I can see that," the girl notes, but it's not really teasing and Camila is grateful for not being called out on saying something dumb, "and I'm eternally gratefully, more so than anyone has ever been for anything I bet, and umm I need to pay you back somehow," she defies, hugging her dog close to her still but keeping her eyes on Camila, smiling and looking so cute that it's almost as if she's the puppy. 

"No, no really it's completely fine, I was just doing what any decent human would when a dog is at stake," Camila replies with a smile and a shrug, and okay, maybe most people wouldn't spend their whole day out but, Camila like, she really loves dogs. "But there's no need to pay me back I'm just glad to help."

The girl, Lauren, Camila assumes based on the paper, looks hesitant for a omen, toying with her bottom lip between her teeth and Camila tries not to stare at it but- "how about some coffee or something? I was just brewing some and just, I mean it's the last I can do," she offers, and well, Camila thinks it's a little bit weird to offer someone coffee this late, but she's someone who drinks coffee at night too so she doesn't do anything but now and say she'd like that. 

Lauren smiles once Camila agrees and turns to open the door wider, putting Dash down so he can scamper snide (Camila only checks her out because she can't not), then leading Camila inside. 

The house is nice, small enough that even though Lauren looks young, Camila is sure she can afford it without much trouble. It's cute, homey, and the kitchen is one of the first rooms so Camila follows Lauren then takes a seat 

"So I never caught your name?" Lauren half says, half asks once Camila is sitting down and Lauren is over pouring them some mugs. "And how do you take this?" 

"It's Camila," she replies to the first part, questioning whether she should seem cool and say black or be her childish self and, "a lot of sugar? Maybe just bring the thing over if you don't mind, I'm kind of a child but like, it keeps me going so yeah." 

Lauren chuckles softly and nods before making her way back over to the small table, carrying the mugs and the sugar pot and cream in her too hands and mumbling something about not liking multiple trips even if they are short distance. 

"So Camila," she starts once she's settled and both girls are mixing their coffees. "Thank you for finding my dog."

"Oh that? that was, that was nothing really I just saw the sign earlier and then saw him and, yeah that was just a thing that happened," she rambles on, in probably what could be considered the most awkward reply ever but Lauren just smiles at her.

"He was only missing for like a day but god, I missed him more than anything," Lauren starts again after a moment, "we were on our daily park runs and I got distracted because a girl lost her mom," sigh, as if she could get more perfect, " and next thing you know he's gone. I was just so scared because so many times I've seen those signs up for days or weeks and eventually they're down, or they're blown off and I just didn't know if I'd ever see him again."

"I know, it's the scariest thing in the world but he's here now so now worrying, okay?" Camila says, resisting the urge to reach across for her hand but hoping her words bring at least some comfort to Lauren. 

"Yeah, yeah I just... I know you said you didn't want to be paid back but I want you to know it means a lot," she explains and Camila thinks she's really really the most beautiful person like ever when she smiles softly, bashfully at her. 

They end up talking for a while, until finally something comes up. 

"So where did you find him, anyways?" Lauren asks, once they've come full circle and are talking about dogs again, specifically Camila's childhood dog then Dash. 

"Oh, he was in the park down by Sadbury Street, curled up under a bench and eating half a bagel I saw a little kid give to him before I went over," Camila explains, laughing softly when Lauren does at the part about he bagel. Kids are too cute sometimes. 

"Oh so you live down there then? I've heard it's all old people is that true?" Lauren asks with a playful tone, but Camila can't help but blush a little bit because she feels like she's about to be caught in a lie. 

"Umm, no I don't actually," she answers, trying to avoid having to give a complete answer but one look at Lauren's quirked eyebrow forces out an, "I actually live down by Sully's? You know that bar and grill on-"

"Yeah, yeah I love Sully's," Lauren cuts off with a nod, but her smile is replaced by a confused frown and Camila gulps because she knows what question is coming. "Not to be too like nosey but what were you doing down on Sadbury if you don't live down there? There's like nothing but old people?" she asks and Camila-

Well the thing is, Camila could lie. She could lie, she could say she was doing home from work, or that she was at a friends house, she was picking up food. she could make up any excuse possible and Lauren probably wouldn't question it. 

The thing about Camila though? She can't lie for shit. Like she can't even tell a little white lie without getting caught up and over thinking it and then eventually confessing that it was a lie. 

So obviously what comes out of her mouth after a minute of staring blankly at Lauren is, "umm, well you see, I was looking for your dog..." and then her eyes are down at the table and her face is so red it hurts and like, she really needs to think before she speaks. 

She doesn't dare to look up at Lauren, who's probably thinking she's a huge creep or some shit. Like, Camila would probably be creeped - well actually no, she'd think that person was adorable but she usually misses social cues so yeah. 

"So you," Lauren starts after a silent few moments (Camila is sure forty minutes but like), "You were there with the sole purpose of finding my dog? Because you saw the missing sign?" Lauren clarifies and when Camila finally looks up at her she doesn't look like mad or weirded out, just kind of confused. 

The smaller girl bites her lip nervously before nodding in confirmation of what Lauren said. 

"But I don't understand..." Lauren tailed off, looking at Camila for an explanation that she couldn't not give. 

Goodbye pride and dignity and chance with a pretty girl with a cute dog. 

"I kind of saw the sign earlier and I... felt bad so I looked for him a little bit," Camila explains, pausing at parts for the right words and hoping she doesn't sound too creepy.

"So you went out of your way to help get my dog back? You looked for a strangers dog just because you... wanted to help a stranger and their dog?" Lauren asks and Camila isn't looking at her at first because she's embarrassed, but when she looks up Lauren isn't looking at her lie she's weird, she's looking at her with adoration and something else maybe. 

"Well it would seem... so," Camila replies, internally face palming for sounding so dumb, but internally high-fiving herself when Lauren giggles across from her. 

Camila laughs too though, not able to help herself when she thinks about the fact that she just spent like half of her day outside looking for a stranger's dog only to be rewarded with a glimpse of an angel. 

"So now that I know you didn't just stumble across him, but you single handedly rescued him, I think I do need to pay you back," Lauren decides after a moment, "and since I definitely need the full story about how much effort you really put into finding my dog, how about you tell me over dinner tomorrow night? My treat?" 

Camila makes a really, really insanely bad joke about dog treats, but, she accepts too, and every day after that she pets Dash for a good twenty minutes (usually / probably more) thanking him for being a good matchmaker.


End file.
